Gunshots
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Then, I felt it. Everything was different. A new atmosphere came over me and surrounding me, it was like I was submerged in a blanket of new thoughts. Death. I knew it, I felt it. I knew I was about to die. These were my last moments. This was it. The end of everything. Oneshot. I do not own Professor Layton.
1. Gunshots

**AN: Just a one-shot so there isn't a proper explanation to what's going on. It contains my OC Lilly but don't let that put you off reading please! It's basically an idea I got last night while watching 'Life On Mars'. R&R! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Lilly is 14 in this. Emmy is there but Luke is at home or whatever. He just isn't in it. And Layton hasn't adopted Flora yet.**

**Gunshots**

_Lilly's POV_

I ran. Ran. Ran Ran. This was it. My chance to escape. To get away from Descole and get back home. I darted through the tunnel, desperate to get away with fear taking over every single one of my thoughts.

It is dark and dirty in the tunnel and I was ducking every few seconds to avoid getting cobwebs in my face. There's a damp smell in the air and the revolting smell of sewer water. I could hear rats squeaking and scurrying, normally I'd be disgusted at this and be squealing and screaming, but right now it was the last thing on my mind.

The distinctive loud, bang of a gunshot was not to far behind me. Descole wasn't running. Why should he have to? I mean, I was too tired and sick to run fast anyway. Any other day, I could have gotten away from here, but after being tortured, I still writhing in pain and as a result I couldn't run anywhere near as fast as I usually could. I hold the school record for hundred metre sprint and the eight hundred metre long distance, but I'd just ran about fifty metres and I was already out of breath.

My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty and my legs felt like a box of weights had been dropped on them. Not to mention, the agonising pain all over my body, which was from Descole torturing me. The pain had been- and still was- unbearable. Some type of electricity was shot through me and I could still feel the paths the shots took through my body. Traced in my body permanently.

There were some more fires from the gun, and instead of motivating me to run faster (or at least try) they seemed to discourage me. I'd never heard of a gunshot be manipulating before. Maybe it's because I'm terrified enough as it is and each sound of a bullet pouncing the air, made me realise that one sharp hit would kill me instantly and I wasn't well enough to get away, maybe letting the bullets hit was easier than getting away from them and failing. Creating false hope was something that's completely unnecessary.

Even though I didn't think it was a good thing to do, I kept running. What's the point in stopping when I've already pushed myself this hard to get this far. I couldn't give up now. I knew it was near impossible, but I knew somehow that I wouldn't die today. I suppose I had always felt that if something life changing would happen that day, I'd feel it. I felt a lot of things right now, fear, pain, nerves, anxious, but I had no strange, unknown feelings.

I came to a lighter part in the tunnel, and it was a sort of room, I suppose. There was a machine- some type of generator probably- attached to the wall, and smoke was coming from it. There was litter down there too, a few smashed bottles and old newspapers. I wasn't planning on stopping to look at more details of the room and would have kept on running, but I fell.

There was a bump in the middle of the 'room'. I didn't see it and I tripped and fell right down onto the some glass. I heard a snap and more pains began shooting through me, only this time it was inside my leg and my hand, from where the glass cut into it.

I bit my lip to keep me from screaming, but tears brimmed in my eyes. Why had I stopped myself from screaming? This tunnel has one route and Descole isn't going to stop looking for me any time soon. I was in such pain and discomfort I didn't see why I was trying to get away. Death would get it over quicker and forever, like a safeguard of some kind. It would protect me from any type or fear again.

Footsteps came from the direction I'd came and I saw Descole slowly approach me. I looked up at him, not feeling intimidated, but a tiny bit scared and relieved. Strange, they're not normally two emotions that go particularly well together.

Then, I felt it. Everything was different. A new atmosphere came over me and surrounding me, it was like I was submerged in a blanket of new thoughts. Death. I knew it, I felt it. I knew I was about to die. These were my last moments. This was it. The end of everything.

I looked up at Descole. His face was emotionless, even if he didn't have his mask on, I doubt he would show any feelings. Other than triumph maybe. IT annoyed me that I couldn't tell what he looked like behind his mask. After all, I want to see the face of my killer. The motives are something I would like to know too, I had just assumed it was something to do with revenge against my Father, but maybe it's something different. Who knows? Surely I never will. I didn't want to ask, because right now I doubt either of us are in the mood for a civilised conversation between each other.

I looked away from him, I didn't want to see the man kill me whilst he did it. I saw a smashed mirror against the wall, and looked at myself, for what I thought would be the last time. My dark brown hair was tangled and highlighted with my own blood. Cuts and slices were dotted around my face and blood was pouring down the side of my head, which I didn't remember doing. My purple dress was ripped, muddy and covered in even more blood. My nails were all chipped and dirt was stuck under them and my feet were bare and grubby. I looked horrible, but didn't care.

Descole raised the gun and I saw his eyes stare at me, in a deafening, grave way. I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath and took in everything. Even the extreme pain I was in. I had to take notice of everything, know what life felt like. I wanted to know what it felt like to_have_ existed.

My thoughts drifted off and I found myself reminiscing about my Mother, Claire. She had dies when I was six years old. At least now, or rather very soon, I'd be with her again. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about her. If I was ever given one wish, it would always be to bring my Mother back. Even if it meant I'd have to die, I'd trade with her. Now, I wouldn't have too, I'm going to join her.

"Lilly!" I heard a voice exclaim and fast, frantic footsteps approached.

I opened my eyes.

"Dad!" I cried," Emmy! Inspector Grosky!"

Three people came out of the shadows. My father closely followed by Emmy, his assistant and Inspector Grosky, the chief of police. I'd been missing six weeks, of course the police would be involved. I'd thought so much about getting away myself, I hadn't actually thought about people on the outside world trying to find me. Dad looked desperate to see me and help me, but the second he lay eyes on me, I could tell he was furious, in the state I was in, and worse when he saw Descole pointing the gun at my head. Emmy looked angry too, but was scared herself too. Inspector Grosky, do I even have to explain? I swear he only ever shows one expression.

"Haha! Layton, just in time to see your poor little girl die," Descole taunted.

Dad gritted his teeth and looked over from me to Descole, then back to me.

"Lilly... Are you alright?" Emmy asked me, coming over.

"Make a move towards the girl and she dies!" Descole announced.

Emmy stopped and slowly went backwards, whilst still staring at me with a look of pity and despair.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Seeing Dad made me cry more. I wanted to just crawl over to dad and cry. I was terrified. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know if I would die, someone else would,or everyone would survive. Not knowing scares me more than knowing. Even if it's the worst things possible.

Descole came over to me and put the gun to my head. Straight onto my head. Touching me. My breathing sped up and I felt my heart speed up by miles. The gun clicked, the bullets were ready to be fired into me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dad yelled.

"Get off the girl at once! I'm arresting you, in the name of Scotland yard!" Inspector Grosky shouted, coming over to Descole and me.

"NO!" Emmy shouted.

Grosky hadn't noticed his mistake in coming over. I had though. Just as Inspector Grosky grabbed Descole, I collapsed on the floor.

BANG!

The gun went off. I saw the bullet fire across the room hit the wall and stop. Then there was a small crash, the gun being dropped, seconds after there were footsteps before they fading down the tunnel.

I saw Dad and Emmy's feet run over to me. Cautiously, I sat up. They both sat beside me, and dad pulled me against him. I fell against him and wept hard.

"It's alright Lilly. It's ok, dear," Dad comforted and kissed my forehead," You're safe. Everything's fine."

"Dad..." I said between tears," I was … so scared. It was ...horrible."

"I know, love. It's fine now. Descole's gone, and you're fine. You're safe, I swear," Dad promised.

"I'm going to go and help the Inspector," Emmy said.

I felt Dad look up at her and nod, and I heard her footsteps fade and disappear too.

"Lilly, come on, we've got to get you out of here now," Dad told me," Are you hurt?"

I nodded.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"My leg's broken I think. I was running... Then I... I I slipped and fell and..." I began crying again.

"I know, Lilly. It's okay. Don't worry, I promise you are fine now," Dad said with a smile, that I could tell was forced,"Now come on, let's get you up."

I leaned on Dad for support and he gripped me tight and we walked- very slowly- out of the tunnel.

I was safe. I was going home. Today, would not be the day I died.

**AN: That took two and a half hours to write, so I hope it's worth it and is very good! Please give constructive criticism, I want to improve!**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	2. CONTINUED AT

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! **

**Now, since you've all wanted more of a back story to this, I've decided to include one! **

**In my story **_Lillyesque _**chapter 32 **_'Three Our Of Four' _**you can find the explanation to it. **

**Thanks all! Please R&R!  
**


End file.
